Water is dangerous when fire is added
by bloodycherrytree
Summary: Botan and Hiei find themselves in a bind, what seems like an easy thing to fix gets harder as time passes slowly for the two. Botan/Hiei Mature for future chapters.


Author Note: Its been a long time since I wrote, I deleted my old story. I didn't even like how it came out. Ah that story was a naruto story though. So those reading this probably don't care. Well I'm hoping to keep up with this story. No garuntee's however. Please, if you see a word I'm misspelling a lot and badly do tell me. I hope you like this.

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu yu hakusho or the characters.

Botan walked down the hallway. Thick solid brick walls surrounded her. She hummed a tune Yukina had taught her while she had stayed at Genkai's temple. It was suppose to sound like the calming movement of water through a stream on a summer day. However she never got it quite as soothing as the girl did herself.

A soft buzzing and vibrating from inside her kimono made her stop humming. She reached in and pulled out the phone. "Yes?" She answer as she picked it up.

"Botan, Are you there at the castle?" It was Kurama's voice on the other end.

" Yep." She replied smiling and cheerfully.

Kurama seemed to pause. The girl had just been held captive and now she was happy. "We sent Hiei in to get you." She could hear the small demon as it was.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you all soon. Goodbye Kurama."

"Goodbye." He replied before hanging up.

Botan put the phone away and looked up. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Hiei was right there. He snorted when she jumped and she blushed. "Ah...Hello Hiei." She got no response and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" He asked her after she had walked about 4 feet from him.

Botan whirled around. "Outside? To everyone?"

The smaller demon snorted again. "How?" That made Botan stopped and frown. "Uh through the doors...." Her voice wavered. Why couldn't they go through the doors. He looked at her, his gaze piercing her it seemed and she stepped back.

"Right in to the battle field?" It was more of a smug statement than anything else. Botan stopped and turned to face him fully. "What do you expect us to do ?"

Hiei stared at her. Us? Did she just include him with her. He glared at her again. "Not us, you are staying in here. The fighting started after Kurama hung up with you on that contraption." Botan sighed. "Are you going back out there?" Not that she really cared if the rude little demon did.

He grunted. "The kistune asked me to stay here with you, said my wound was too deep to go back out." Botan paused and looked up and down him. She saw no wound. He looked at her noticing she was trying to see it he pull his cloak to him more. "Its nothing Onna forget it."

She nodded and sat down at the far wall and shivered. "Its cold in here." She whined and hugged herself. She got no response again.

Hiei had hoped in to the window above her. She stood and went to reach up there to join him but stopped herself. That wasn't a good idea. She moved across the hall and used her oar to lift her to that window so that her back was to him. The view was beautiful.

Hiei grunted as the Onna went to the other window. She better not fall out I don't feel like catchin-- Hiei's thoughts were stopped when he heard a scream as sure enough she fell forward out of the window to what was sure to be her death. He didn't really have a choice as he moved and caught the girl with one arm using his sword to fling them back up into the castle.

Botan blushed as she felt Hiei's warm body catch her. She felt moisture however against her side. He dropped rather harshly on the floor and returned to the window after sheathing his sword. She sighed and said "Thank you. " He didn't turn to look at her just went. "Hn.." She looked down to see what had soaked her shirt and to here fear it was blood. Hiei was bleeding and badly at how wet her shirt was.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Uh, Hiei let me look at your wound." It was meant to be a demand but her voice made it sound like a suggestion. He looked down at her and scowled. "I said it was fine." Botan had had it with him . "You soaked my shirt with blood! Get your ass down here and let me look at it!" She yelled at him so bad it rang his ears and he scowled jumping down bring his sword quickly to her throat. "You don't order me around onna." He hissed.


End file.
